


Say Yes

by LonelyGormagander



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, WinterPrincess Smut, WinterPrincess Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyGormagander/pseuds/LonelyGormagander
Summary: Written for Winterprincess Week Day 1: Sugar Baby AU. Bucky tries to impress Shuri by taking her to the opera. Will it work?





	Say Yes

It is too soon. I don’t want to come undone this soon. We have only just got here. _Fuck._ Why is he so good with his tongue? If he keeps this up, I just might say yes. _Hmmm._ He sucks my clit while he fingers me. He pumps his fingers in and out while keeping those perfect lips pressed against my bud. I feel like I’m close, as he works me into a shaking, cursing mess.

“God, Bucky,” I manage to say as I pant loudly. “I’m going to cum.”

“Not yet, Princess,” he says, his voice muffled. “Not until you say yes.”

___

She pulls my hair and calls out my name. I smile against her hot little snatch before rubbing my nose up to her clit. I love the way she tastes and smells. How her pussy gets so wet, not just from my tongue, but from her being so goddamn ready for me. Ready to take all of this dick. I draw away slightly to admire her gorgeousness once more. She’s glistening. She has one strip of neatly trimmed curls and the rest of her pussy is smooth and bald. There are suck marks on her inner thighs from me. Her pussy lips spread open like a blossoming flower; they’re pretty like she is. I part them with my fingers and bring my tongue closer so that I can lick all the way from her opening to her clit.

“You’re so pretty, Baby,” I whisper before inserting my fingers again. “My pretty Baby.”

___

“Please, Buck,” I beg. “Stop teasing me.”

He laughs. The asshole actually laughs while he’s eating my pussy like his life depends on it. He draws away and then lifts his head. I look down at him from where I’m seated in the private loge of the opera house. The music is muffling my moans, and the partition ensures no one can see us. He brought me here to impress me. To get me to agree to be his Sugar Baby. Instead, he’s sucking my soul out of my soaking wet pussy as we speak.

“Say yes,” he says, before licking my dripping slit again. “Come on, Baby; you know I love to take care of you.”

___

 _Fuck._ My cock is so hard right now. I just need to hold out a little longer; make her beg to cum, and she’ll say yes. She has to. What more can you give someone who has everything? What more can you give to a Princess?

“Oh, shit, Bucky,” she moans loudly as there is a lull in the music; her cries echo so she covers her own mouth while still grinding this perfect little cunt against my mouth. I suck her harder, using my fingers to bring her to the edge. “I want to cum. Let me cum.”

I pull my mouth away, but continue to thrust my fingers in and out. She’s close. I feel her walls begin to tighten.

“Tell me yes,” I say. “Tell me you’ll be my Baby, and I’ll give you what you want.”

“Hmmmm, please, Buck.”

“Say it.”

“Yes,” she moans. “Yes, I’ll be your Baby.”

As soon as she agrees, I bring my lips back to her clit and curl my fingers inside of her. Soon, she is a shuddering, gushing mess. I remove the soaking digits and lap up all of her juices as she cums in my mouth. She strokes my damp hair while she catches her breath. I fix her dress and then get to my feet before I sit next to. Her eyes are still closed as her orgasm subsides. I watch her until she looks at me.

“Did you mean it, Princess?” I ask. “You’ll be mine, now?”

She gives me the most satisfied smile I have ever seen, before she takes my hand, and sucks my cum-soaked fingers into her mouth. She then gives my knuckles as quick kiss before she says, “Yes, I’ll be yours.”


End file.
